The Dark Side
by The Pootamis
Summary: Who knew being bad would be so much fun? Well they did and they wouldn't change a thing for the world. Well...maybe a thing here and there.


_He looks so cute when he's asleep._

Smiling to herself taking a small sip from her coffee mug silently leaning up against the open doorway to their shared bedroom quietly look towards the corner of the room where their shared bed could be found finding the man of her dreams laying stomach first across the mattress with his face half buried into a pillow with a noticeable smile across his face feeling her lips curling up into a small smile of her own quietly setting her mug down on a nearby dresser silently making her way across the bedroom with only the sound of the floor boards creaking slightly underneath her as she nears her target finding him still sound asleep very slowly Laurel mounts the bed and crawls over towards an unexpecting Oliver. So unexpecting that slowly as she comes to lay her body on top of his own leaning down gently Laurel plants a kiss on the side of his neck and slowly leaves a trail of kisses going upward until she comes to whisper into his ear.

" Rise and shine sleepy head."

Instantly as she watches his smile only widen and feels his body starting to move underneath her just as she sees him turning his head to face her without giving him a chance to react leaning down gently Laurel presses her lips to his own. A gentle kiss that gets heated very quick as she feels him turning underneath her and his hands coming up to tuck underneath one of his shirts that she has borrowed on this given morning and rest down at her sides causing a chill to run up and down her spine. Such a chill that she is forced to pull back from the kiss and open her eyes to send a bright smile his way as she feels his thumbs gentle rubbing at her sides.

" Well hello to you too."

Opening his eyes as he finds Laurel staring down towards him with the widest of smiles that just keeps widening by the second returning the smile very gently with a tug Oliver lowers her down to him and presses his lips once again to her own.

" Good morning Ms Lance."

Scrunching her nose in annoyance rolling her eyes slightly very slowly Laurel removes her left hand away from his chest and raises it up to eye level wagging her left ring finger where a noticeable shine could be seen.

" Not for long."

A ring. A beautiful diamond engagement ring. A ring that she couldn't wait to show off. The newest development in their relationship. Grinning down towards the pure happiness that she can feel radiating off from his face leaning down very gently Laurel brushes his lips with her own.

" You know last week when i asked if you wanted to move in with me, I was expecting to get a roommate not a husband."

Planting another gentle kiss to the side of his neck leaning back gently Laurel rests her head down on his chest as her lips curl up into a grin.

" But i'll keep you anyways."

Rolling his eyes earning himself a giggle from above staring deep into her eyes that just radiate with nothing but pure happiness just as his lips curl up into a grin causing a brief look of confusion to be seen in her eyes in a sudden move Oliver flips them over causing a squeal of surprise to escape Laurel's lips as he pins her arms over her head looking down towards her shocked face with a wide grin coming across his face.

" You will huh?"

Returning the grin just as she is about to respond slowly Laurel closes her eyes as a shiver runs up and down her spine when she feels Oliver's hands leaving her wrists and slowly make their way into her shirt exposing her stomach as his lips comes in contact with her smooth stomach only to trail downward. Dipping downward as she feels him leaving a trail of kisses down her stomach while his hands come down to very slowly pull down her black panties causing her to throw back her head into a nearby pillow.

" Only if you don't stop."

Smiling into her lower stomach gently laying kiss downward allowing his lips to kiss her inner thighs feeling her buckling from the sudden contact with the gentlest of tugs slowly Oliver pulls off her panties the rest of the way feeling no resistance whatsoever coming from her and tosses them carelessly over his shoulder. Cracking open her eyes just as she sees his head disappearing between her legs instantly Laurel's eyes go wide as saucers before suddenly she brings her head back down to rest against the pillow behind her as her hands come to clutch the bed sheets tightly.

* * *

Letting out a happy resting her head down into the middle of his back giving his hand a gentle squeeze as she stands waiting patiently in total silence hugging him from behind for him to finish making breakfast unable to help herself from taking a quick peek over his shoulder finding the pancake that he is currently flipping slightly burned unable to help herself instantly Laurel lets out a chuckle causing Oliver to glance towards her with a raised eyebrow.

" And you said, I sucked at cooking."

Sending her a mock glare only getting a grin for his efforts rolling his eyes turning his gaze back to the frying pan in his hand with a flick of his wrist turning the pancake on the pan over as he sees the side badly burnt letting out a sigh turning off the burner slowly Oliver makes his way over towards the wastebasket with the frying pan firmly in his hand while he sees Laurel watching him out of the corner of his eye with a wide grin across her face.

" Not one word."

Feeling her lips only widening sending him a mock salute slowly Laurel makes her way over towards the dining room table and takes a seat before she reaches out and grabs an apple from a nearby basket.

" I'm having a strange feeling we're gonna be having a lot of chinese takeout for a while. Just face the facts babe. We're horrible cooks. Gorgeous and handsome respectively yes but well trained in cooking no."

Dumping the burnt pancake down into the wastebasket closing the wastebasket with a thump making his way back into the kitchen gently Oliver deposits the frying pan into the sink before he turns around and faces Laurel finding her leaning back in her seat taking a bite of an apple in her hand.

" We can't be that bad. I mean we passed home ec."

Rolling her eyes taking another bite of her apple slowly Laurel shakes her head.

" Yeah but barely and that was over two years ago. Still, I even think we gave our home ec teacher food poisoning on the final exam. I clearly remember him running out of the room once the bell rang. If i recall our pie was the last one that he had taken a bite out of. If that just doesn't prove we weren't made for cooking, I don't know what is."

Reaching behind to lean his hands up against the counter top behind him staring over towards Laurel seeing a knowing smirk coming across her face after a couple of seconds letting out a sigh slowly Oliver shakes his head as his lips curl upward.

" Do you always have to be right?"

Feeling her lips curling upward into a wide grin taking another bite of her apple nodding her head reaching out gently Laurel lays her feet across an empty table seat.

" It's a curse i'm afraid. Luckily for me then that i've got you well trained by now."

" Yeah lucky me."

Right as he turns up to look at the ceiling without having a chance to react suddenly as he feels a small weight colliding slightly hard into his shoulder and land down at his feet with a thud glancing down as he finds a half eaten apple resting on the ground snapping his eyes up to meet Laurel's own finding them twinkling with nothing but amusement. Amusement that he can't help but after a couple of seconds to let out a chuckle as his arms come to cross over his chest.

" Oh so this is how it is gonna be huh?"

Receiving an raised eyebrow in question slowly a grin comes across his face.

" You know? I can picture it perfectly now. You coming home from a long day at the office. The typical where is my dinner comment the moment you step through the door. Your poor defenseless husband hard at work at the stove then pow! Hit right in back of the head with an apple. Oh the agony!"

Rolling her eyes rising up from her seat slowly Laurel makes her way over to stand directly in front of him with her hands coming to rest on her hips.

" Agony? Oh i'll show you agony."

Without giving him a chance to react reaching out Laurel grabs a tight hold of his shirt and pulls him off the countertop to her before she crashes her lips to his own. A kiss that she can't help but deepen quickly as she feels him snapping out of his shock to return the kiss. A return that would be more than welcomed on any other day but at this moment. At this moment it just makes her break the kiss as fast as it had started while her hand quietly makes its way downward until suddenly she hears a yelp escape his lips when her hand finds its intended target.

" Just remember this belongs to me."

Staring deep into her eyes that shine with nothing but mischief in a sudden move reaching around Oliver grabs a handful of Laurel's ass causing a small gasp to escape her lips as her eyes widen slightly from his sudden gesture.

" And this belongs to me."

Keeping her gaze locked with his own after a couple of seconds of staring at him in silence slowly a bright smile comes across Laurel's face.

" I'm glad we've come to an understanding."

Returning the smile giving her ass cheek a firm squeeze with a tug gently Oliver pulls Laurel into his chest and plants his lips to her own feeling her hand automatically coming up to wrap around his neck as her grip with the other loosens. Loosens until after a few seconds as her hand comes up to rest on his chest gently Laurel pushes herself away out of his embrace a couple of feet away and opens her eyes to give him a sly smile.

" Later lover boy. I'm hungry and since neither of us can cook a damn how about we go out for breakfast? I know just the place. It's a little restaurant a short walk from here. What do you say? A nice breakfast out with your fiancee?"

Seeing her best puppy dog eye look coming across her face taking a quick glance over towards the sink finding the with standing evidence of his failure of this morning turning his gaze back forward just as he nods his head without having a chance to react instantly Oliver has to reach out and catch Laurel mid air when she runs over at high speed and leaps up into the air before he feels her lips crashing to his own as her legs come to snake around his waist. A sudden action that makes Oliver laugh into the kiss as he feels her planting kisses all over his face before she stops to look towards him with a wide smile.

" Think you can manage keeping your hands off your foxy husband just long enough to have a quiet afternoon out?"

Feeling her smile only widening gently Laurel pecks Oliver on the lips.

" I suppose, I could manage such a task. If you promise one thing."

Lowering her gently down very slowly Oliver leans forward until he comes to a stop just centimeters away from her lips.

" And that would be?"

Seeing a look that he knew far to well gently Oliver feels her lips press to his own before he watches her lean forward to whisper into his ear.

" I get to choose what to have for desert."

Pulling her head back as she sees a wide grin coming across his face slowly a grin of her own forms across her face.

" I thought you might like that."

Giving him one last gentle peck on the lips wiggling out of his embrace turning on her heels slowly Laurel makes her way out of the kitchen area leaving Oliver staring at her retreating form. Leaving him staring as a sinister grin comes across her face as she comes up to the open doorway causing her to come to a stop before slowly she rounds the corner making sure to sway her hips seductively causing her to hear a chuckle coming from the kitchen.

" Hey gorgeous!? Do me a favor and never change!"

" Noted!"

"Chuckling to himself leaning off the counter top turning back towards around to finish cleaning up the contents of his latest failed attempt at cooking suddenly as he hears the familiar sound of the shower running taking a quick glance over his shoulder towards the open doorway then back down towards the dirty frying pan after a couple of seconds debating instantly Oliver turns and quickly makes his way out of the kitchen heading straight for the bathroom.

* * *

Humming quietly to herself strolling down the sidewalk with his hand firmly in her own coming to a stop at a traffic light reaching out with a tap Laurel presses down on the traffic button and stares across the street at the light just waiting for it to change before the sudden squeeze of her hand causes her to look over to her side to find Oliver staring at her with suspicious eyes. A look that she can't help but grin at as she turns her head back forward before after a couple of seconds feeling his eyes still on her slowly she turns her attention back over towards him as she keeps an eye on the traffic light out of the corner of her eye.

" Yes?"

" So where are we going?"

Rolling her eyes seeing the light signaling it is there turn to go giving his hand a gentle tug slowly Laurel leads Oliver across the street.

" Well we were going to go out for breakfast but since somebody wanted to get a little frisky in the shower causing the neighbors to come over i'll settle for having lunch out in my favorite chinese restaurant."

" But it's not my fault that you scream like a banshee!"

Instantly as he feels Laurel coming to a stop to glare at him with bright red cheeks unable to help himself from grinning at her without having a chance to react suddenly Oliver feels her fist colliding into his shoulder causing him to look at her with mock shock.

" See! You are going to be that wife!"

Raising up an eyebrow seeing a couple of stares being directed their way from passing by citizens giving his hand a tug Laurel pulls Oliver down the sidewalk not even paying a glance in his direction knowing full well what to expect. Expect to see that damn grin. That damn sinister grin that could do wonders. Could make her knees go weak. Could make her anger and fury rise up like an inferno at a moments notice. And she could just picture it now plastered across his face. This look that makes her right eye twitch slightly as unknown to her knowledge his hand leaves her own and snakes around her waist pulling her close to his side before she shivers when she feels his hot breath hitting her ear.

" And i wouldn't change a single thing about you for the world."

Feeling her lips tugging upward feeling a gentle kiss being planted into her hair letting out a sigh gently Laurel leans her head down to rest against Oliver's shoulder.

" And neither would i."

Allowing him to take the lead tugging her down the sidewalk as she is steered past a few incoming citizens feeling his eyes once again trained on her tilting her head up as she finds her suspicions to be correct a sly smile comes across Laurel's face.

" So seriously where are you taking me? If i recall the chinese restaurant is back that way."

Quickly pointing over his shoulder with his thumb just as he lowers his hand back down Oliver raises up an eyebrow when he sees the twinkle in Laurel's eye.

" Well the thing is, I might have told you a teeny tiny little lie."

Right as she feels him coming to an halt to look down towards her with suspicion raising her head up from his shoulder reaching around with a small shove Laurel leads Oliver back forward down the sidewalk.

" Oh? And what would this teeny tiny little lie be exactly?"

Instantly as he sees a wide grin coming across Laurel's face that just seems to be getting wider slowly Oliver raises up an eyebrow at her.

" Well we are going out to have lunch but first we have a little stop to make and it should be right…."

Glancing up suddenly as she comes to an halt bringing Oliver with her a sinister smile comes across Laurel's face.

" Here."

Turning to follow her eyes as he finds himself staring at a coffee shop just a short walking distance away across the street with a confused look Oliver glances back towards Laurel to find her staring at the coffee shop with a look that just sends a chill up and down his spine.

" Umm….Laurel? Baby what's going on?"

Feeling her smile only widening reaching down to take his hand within her own with a tug slowly she pulls him forward.

" Just putting somebody in their place that's all."

Coming to a stop just outside of the open coffee shop door turning to face Oliver as she sees him glancing inside reaching out gently Laurel lays her hand down on his cheek and steers his head back to face her.

" And that would be?"

Smiling at his confused state leaning up on her tippie toes gently Laurel pecks him on the lips before she manoevers herself to whisper into his ear.

" Just a meddlesome little sister. You know the one that is constantly flirting with you."

Gently kissing the side of his neck reaching up Laurel wraps her arms around the back of Oliver's neck as she feels his arms automatically wrapping around her waist.

" The same meddlesome little sister that can't understand that you've made your choice. I so happen to know the little twit works here and well let's just say i want her to be the first that learns of our engagement."

Staring deep into her green eyes that just twinkle with mischief letting out a silent chuckle leaning forward gently Oliver rests his forehead against Laurel's own.

" You're a little minx. You know that right?"

Fighting back a giggle brushing her nose against his own with a bright smile coming across her face slowly Laurel nods her head.

" I know and you love it."

Returning the smile gently nodding his head against her own giving her nose a gentle rub tilting his head slightly leaning down Oliver brushes his lips across her own as his eyes lit up.

" I do but not as much as i love seeing you happy."

Feeling her smile only widening giving his lips a gentle peck pulling away gently Laurel grabs his hand before slowly she enters inside of the shop with Oliver following a step behind her.

" Three o'clock. Four tables down."

Hearing his whisper clearly following his instructions instantly as she sees the familiar form of her little sister taking an order from an already seated older couple feeling her lips curling upward with a tug slowly Laurel pulls Oliver in her little sister's direction as she sees her finishing taking the couple's order. A little sister that is oblivious to their presence as she comes to a stop only to watch her little sister jump back in surprise when she lifts her head up from her notepad to look in their direction. Making sure to waive with her left hand as she sees Sara's eyes go as wide as saucers feeling a wide smile coming across her face slowly Laurel lowers her hand down.

" Hello baby sister. It's been a while hasn't it?"

Getting over her brief moment of shock forcing a smile across her face nodding her head slowly Sara glances back and forth between the couple in front of her.

" Way too long. What are you guys doing here?"

Feeling her smile only widening Laurel takes a glance over towards Oliver seeing him trying to suppress a grin.

" Oh we thought it would be good to spend the day out celebrating our engagement. You know tell the family. Our loved ones the great news and we thought since we were in the neighborhood who better to share the news with first than my loving little sister."

Instantly as she sees for a frackin of a second a cold glare being directed her way by Sara out of the corner of her eye turning her head to face her seeing a clearly forced smile now plastered across her face slowly Laurel's lips curl up into a grin as she leans her head down to rest on Oliver's shoulder as she hugs his arm to her chest. Glancing down towards her older sister's left hand to take a closer look at the engagement ring as she sees a small shine coming from the ring that just gets brighter from the shine coming from a nearby window that she swears her older sister knows is there by the way she turns her hand to reflect the light perfectly off the ring feeling her eye twitch slightly Sara looks back up towards a grinning Laurel.

" Well let me be the first to congratulate you guys on your engagement."

Smiling at the younger girl leaning down gently Oliver plants a kiss on the side of Laurel's head causing him to feel her squeezing his arm gently to her chest.

" Thank you. I couldn't be any happier even if i tried."

Feeling her grin only widening reaching up to gently cup his cheek turning his head towards her leaning up gently Laurel presses her lips to Oliver's own. A kiss that gets heated quickly as she deepens the kiss rather quickly causing her to feel his arms to come to wrap around her waist as she grabs fistfuls of his shirt underneath his jacket. Cracking open her eyes turning her head very slightly as she sees Sara out of the corner of her eye glaring over at this public affection breaking off the kiss gently Laurel leans her forehead against Oliver's own with a smile coming across her face.

" Now Ollie there will be plenty of time for that later."

" Promise?"

Gently rubbing her nose against his own slowly Laurel nods her head.

" Cross my heart and hope to die."

Returning the gesture gently Oliver pulls Laurel closer into his chest as he stares deep into her eyes ignoring Sara completely that just looks on at the scene with an emotionless expression across her face.

" But we're too young to die."

Feeling her lips tugging upward gently Laurel presses her forehead against his own.

" Oh? So you're saying if i was to mysterious die that you would quickly follow suit?"

" Well….yeah. I can't live without you. Who would keep me out of trouble?"

Suppressing the urge to roll her eyes shaking her head in amusement gently Laurel brushes his lips with her own.

" I wouldn't have it any other way."

Smiling widely at her only to see her returning the smile gently Oliver presses his lips once again to Laurel's own before after a few seconds he pulls back to lean his forehead against Laurel's own as his eyes glance over to his side to find Sara nowhere in sight.

" So on a scale of one to ten…."

Letting out a giggle feeling her smile widening shaking her head taking a quick glance around finding Sara nowhere in sight slowly Laurel turns her head to look back towards Oliver with a wide grin forming across her face.

" By the looks my little sister was giving us, I would say we evaporated the scale. Still it was nice to see the little princess not getting her way for a change. I just wish, I got to do something else to her."

Receiving a questionable look a wicked grin forms across Laurel's face that just makes Oliver raise up an eyebrow.

" I was hoping to give her a close look at my ring and say something like suck it bitch i've won but i'll settle with ruining her day."

Letting out a chuckle nodding his head in agreement feeling her hands unwrapping from around the back of his neck just as he feels her grabbing a hold of his hands putting up no resistance slowly Oliver allows Laurel to lead him through the shop as his eyes constantly dart around to look for any signs of Sara. For any signs of blonde hair finding none in sight except for what he swore to be a small glimpse before it had disappeared behind a corner. No traces that just makes him grin as he looks back forward seeing the satisfied smile across his finacee's face that just keeps widening with every passing second she leads him forward through the restaurant until before he knows it he feels a welcomed gust of wind breeze by him on this scorching hot summer day. A sight that was more than welcomed. Was nothing but peaceful until this relaxed state is shattered in an instant when a thought comes to his head causing Oliver to come to a complete stop. Feeling a sudden resistance coming from behind coming to a stop as she turns to look over her shoulder instantly Laurel's eyes go wide when she sees an almost fearful look across Oliver's face.

" Ollie?"

Receiving no response turning around fully to face him reaching up gently Laurel lays her free hand down on his cheek causing him to snap out of his stunned state and look up into her green eyes.

" I just remembered that i'm gonna have to tell your father that i'm marrying his eldest daughter without asking for his blessing."

Unable to keep her eyes from widening after a few seconds snapping out of her shocked state shaking her head gently Laurel squeezes his hand.

" Well it won't be that bad…."

" Won't be that bad? Pretty bird, I love you with everything i've got but are we talking about the same man? You know the same guy that locked me inside of an interrogation room when he learned i quote defiled his daughter."

Letting out a giggle earning herself a glare shaking her head gently Laurel leans forward resting her forehead against his own.

" Yeah good times. Had to lock pick the lock to get you out. Man was my dad angry with you. But the point that i'm horribly trying to make is we are a team. If my dad doesn't like it tough shit. He can pamper to Sara like he always has. Besides if he did try to do something just remember this. He's not the only member of the Lance family that owns a gun."

Slowly as she sees a small smile coming across his face returning the smile leaning forward gently Laurel presses her lips to his own. A gentle kiss that suddenly as an idea comes to her instantly she breaks and opens her eyes to send a sinister grin Oliver's way.

" You know what? I've got an idea."

Seeing nothing but a questionable look being directed her way gently Laurel wraps her arms around the back of Oliver's neck.

" We never did decide on a date yet for the wedding. I propose this. We are both willing. We have a private jet at our disposal and an actual little sister that wants to see her two favorite people get married. I say we take a little trip to Vegas and deal with the consequences after we become a newlywed couple."

Unable to keep the wide smile from coming across his face gently Oliver wraps his arms around Laurel's waist pulling her close.

" I'm such a bad influence on you."

Feeling her lips curling up into a grin shrugging her shoulders gently Laurel threads her fingers through Oliver's hair.

" Yeah but being good is so overrated. It feels so much better being bad."

* * *

3 Days Later….

It was official. They were now Mr and Mrs Queen. He has his dream girl. The very same girl that he swears has had a smile plastered across her face since the very moment they had taken their vows. The very same smile he sees across her face now as she leads him through the apartment complex hand in hand to their apartment. A smile that just makes one of his own form across his face. If only he knew. If only he knew of what was waiting for him around the corner. A mystery that quickly reveals itself right as Oliver feels himself being lead around the last corner before their apartment before suddenly he is brought to a drastic halt when he sees a group of people awaiting for them just outside of the apartment.

" That pansy ass little tattletale. Just wait until i get my hands on her. She will wish my mother aborted her."

The Lance family. Laurel's parents and her little sister waiting patiently with different emotions across their faces. But the one he was concerned about the most was her father's expression. An expression he knew too well. Anger. Nothing but pure anger across his face. The same anger that he had seen across the older man's face when he had been confronted about dating his eldest daughter. The same anger that would be directed his way whenever they were in the same room together. But this time he wasn't seeing just anger. No he was seeing fury. Intense anger and he knew where it would be directed. A thought that makes him go white as a ghost as without taking his eyes away from the older man slowly Oliver leans up to whisper into Laurel's ear.

" Do you have that gun on you?"


End file.
